


Higher education 1

by Hitsu2160



Series: Higher education [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsu2160/pseuds/Hitsu2160
Summary: Xi'an, lexa, toshiro,  kai
Relationships: Jean Grey/Xi'an Coy Manh
Series: Higher education [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163582





	Higher education 1

To be continued


End file.
